helibornefandomcom-20200214-history
AH-1S
The AH-1S is a USA tier 3 attack helicopter. In-Game description An upgraded version of the AH-1G helicopter with a single, more powerful T-53-703 engine. It was designed to be an ATGM-capable tank-killer. It had strengthened wings and a new targeting system. Production started in 1976. Progression The AH-1S comes after the AH-1J and costs 280 progression points. Armament The AH-1S comes with 3 different armament options: Camouflages Tactics First of all, the biggest asset of this helicopter is its M197 cannon. This is mounted on a trainable mount under the gunner. This gun can, with enough rounds and time, knock out any in game vehicle. Even tanks from the back. Its second biggest asset is it's third load out has 2 pods of 4 127mm Zuni rockets witch are essentially unguided ATGMs. These will kill any SPAA or IFV or AAA gun in one hit. It will take 2 hits to kill a tank usually. BASES When attacking fixed bases, try to engage first at long range with the TOW ATGM missiles from beyond the range of the AAA. Then you can move in with rockets and cannons. INFANTRY When engaging infantry, the Sierra Cobra pilot must remember to NOT FLY IN A STRAIGHT LINE. Next, STAY LOW and USE TERRAIN TO YOUR ADVANTAGE. The Sierra Cobra has only one flare launcher on the tail, and it shoots strait up. It is not as effective as multiple flare ejectors so try to not expose yourself to much. Strafing runs are permissible if the near useless gun pod load out is not used and a acceptable escape is possible using terrain to hide behind. PvE The Sierra Cobras main role is a ground forces killer. The pilot would benefit largely from mastering using the gun at long range, preferably through the use of the cockpit zoom feature. The Sierra Cobra's gameplay is a lot like standerd US attack helicopter gameplay. PvP PvP is hard for Sierra Cobra pilots due to not having any AAM loadouts, instead being able to use the immensely powerful Zuni rockets. If the pilot is confident using rockets (only eight Zunis can be carried in the Zuni load out so this may not be the best choice) and guns in the air to air role, they may engage other helicopters directly. Anti-Air ALERT THIS SECTION CONTAINS THE AUTHORS OPINION ALERT When in a PvE mach, the Sierra Cobra is capable of getting helicopter kills. I don't personally engage them head on, but I try to go for a more guerrilla warfare style of combat. One example of this is to take out the enemy's main base (the one at the back of their map) with guns. Then send a message in chat alerting the enemy team. Soon, a enemy transport helicopter should come and land at the base to resupply and recapture it. You should wait until it has already landed before you engage it with your TOW ATGMs. This approach wont work UNLESS YOU STAY AS LOW AS POSSIBLE DURING THE ENTIRE ATTACK. Not "I'm lower than the mountains" low, but "I'm lower than the trees and bridges" low. Category:USA Category:Helicopters Category:Tier 3 Category:Attack